When the Mistress Returns
by scarlet tribe
Summary: in 1871, four years before ciel was born, Rachel and Vincent had another child. ANd she survived. Out of fear they sent her with two of their staff memebers to travel and learn of the world. She was to return to London on in the fall of 1888. So she returns home, and changes the lives of everyone there. But, something is not right about this girl. chapter for extended!
1. Chapter 1

Sorry but this is going to be short. i had a longer version but it got deleted. I was livid. i promis the next one will be better though. thanks for reading

~scarlet

* * *

"Sebastian? is there anything planned for today?" the young lord inquires of his butler.

"No young master, and no announced visitors either. May i ask what you have in mind? it is a beatuful day. AMy i suggest a day outside?" Sebastian says. Ciel shook his head. He had some research to do. "i will be in the library. I am goign to look through the family history to see if there is anything i can find that would lead us to whoever is an enemy of my family. perhaps there is somehting over looked. you are to keep the staff from destroying the manor. If i need you i shall call." he instructed. As he sipped his tea he notice a look cross his butler's face. It was not a look he had ever seen on his butler. Fear? no impossible. confusion and a hint of shock? possibly.

"What is that look for?" he askd. Sebastian assured him it was nothing to be concerned about. Ciel narrowed his eyes in disbeleif. Sebatian may be loyal to him, however tha does nto mean he trust the man. Sebatian cleaned up from breakfast and ciel made his way to the library.

As he walked through the halls, he came upon Tanaka. "Old man, i require your assistance. Come." Tanaka grew to his true height and smiled warmly. "It would be my pleasure, young sir."

* * *

"My lady it is time to wake up!" a maid said as she threw open the thick black curtains. "It is such a gorgeous day as well! and you had slept throught the morning! again." A flood of light attacked the sleeper so she groaned and rolled away from the light. "Perhaps you should retire earlier. It is not right to sleep till noon everyday. I can only imagine what it must do to your health." Blair, may i have my tea now?" the young lady asked as she sat up. Her braid of brown hair falling behind was shorter than most. SHe did not enjoy long hair. Too much effort. She rubbed the sleep out of her beautiful brown eyes as the maid, Blair, Placed a tay across her lap. "Earl grey tea with a hint of lime. Also, i brought you a cresent roll and grapes imported from Italy." The lady shook her head. Blair frowned. " No thank you blair. Im not too hungry right now. Perhaps a little later." she said with a soft smile to easy her maid and friend. Blair still looked concerned. Her lady loved food. She was no glutton and certainly not overly large. However her mistress apprecieated the taste and skill of the chefs and of simple fruits. She only skiped meals if she was troubled or sick.

a comfortable silence enveloped the two women as the lady drank her tea and Blair reareranged the yellow and pink roses next to the lady's bed. "Blair." The lady said with a small sigh. "you know i must leave today."

"WHy ma'am. Why can you not stay even a week longer? The turnbull estate has become a home for all of us. I understand but we will miss you and the home. And what if my new mistress is not as kind as you? Cant you stay?" blair pleaded.

The lady smiled gently. "Blair, none of you are leaving. I need you to take care of this place while i am gone. Perhaps i will return to you. Do not worry. None of you will be leaving and i will write often. Now I must ready myself for the days journey. Perhaps if i leave soon i shall arrive early tomarrow. Now will you help me dress?"

Blair couldn't resist. Even though the lady was seventeen going on eighteen, she still say her mistress as the little child she raised for the past years. She loved to dress her. Even if the lady did not always enjoy it.

* * *

It was nearing three in the evening when Ciel called out for Tanaka. When tanaka arrived, all color had been drain from his face and he held a look of shock and confusion.

"What is the meanign of this? read this!" Ciel shoved his father's journal at him. Ciel had found it benath a large stack of books that had been meant to be disposed of years ago.

_December 17, 1871,_

_Today rachel had given birth to our first child. It is a miracle. The doctor had told us the child would not survive and would be born as stillborn. He was wrong. The child is a beautiful girl. I am so happy to have a daughter. We hope to have a son next. _

_However, the child does have asthma. We will be watching over her closely to make sure she is alright. the doctor also said she may have a slightly weak immune system. Rachel and i are both worried but we are foccusing more on the joy of having her._

_However, this joy must be short lived. We feel it is too dangerous to have her hear. In four years we are going to sned her with the maid Blair and the stable man Jethro. They are married so they may act as a family. I trust them very much. I will send them with her so she may travel and grow in the world. I hope her to be brihgt and wise when she ages. Oh, I haven;t even written her name yet._

_We named her Sarah Renee. But we will most likely call her by _

Renee" "Tanaka stop." ciel commanded. A silence engulfed them. Ciel was processing everything. He looked right at Tanaka and demanded," Tell me everythign you know about her! Why was she sent away? where is she now? is she even alive? Why had you not spoken to me of this!" He was starting to grow red. Tanaka smiled a soft smile. _finally. he finally learns of her._ "REnee. I do not know her well for she did leave with staff. I do not know why she was sent away but she was a sweet child. you probably do not rember her. She left in the year of 1881. you were only six. She was She was 10. she used to sing and read to you often. I do know she loved you dearly. However she started to distance herself from you when you were around the agre of five. She stopped singing in general and she never read t you. She rarley smiled. I had allways assumed they sent her away for her health. I do not know where she is now.I had lost contact wiht her when you were ten. I do not even know if she is still alive." Tanaka finished with a small sigh as he looked out the window to see a blue jay on a branch outside the window. Ciel gazed at it as well, digesting everything. "Sebastian" ciel said. Suddlenly the door open to reveal said butler." I wnat you to go to any records to look for a Sarah Renee Pahntomhive. Check with the undertaker to see if she is still alive. If she is find out where. I want this done as fast as you can. We will find her and bring her home." He looked to Tanaka. "SHe will return home. Whatever was making it not safe for her is no longer a problem. I refuse to have any family out of my reach." he said as he left the library.

Sebastian looked to Tanaka. "So, it is time to bring the girl home now?"

"I suppose it is. If she still breathes that is." tanaka says as he walks away, not with much hope. If the people who destroyed Ciel's life got hold of her, he oculd not begin to imagine all she had gone through.


	2. Chapter 2 an odd chapter

**hello readers. I am sorry if the first chapter was not as good as it could be. hopefully this will be better. Now we get to see Renee as she returns home!**

**Poor Ciel, how will he ever adjust to beig sister soming home ;)**

**~SCarlet**

* * *

THe next day at the Phantomhive Manor!

"Any thing found on my sister?" Ciel asked. He felt his stomach tense as he waited for the news. Sebastian finished tying his maters tie. Before he bagan he dropped his arms to his side and looked down, eyes closed with a small smile. "Yes i have. Apparently she often visited the undertaker so he gave me free information on her. He was quite fond of the child." he spoke slowly. "Sarah Renee Phantomhive was born December 17th, 1871. However, one year after she left the manor, she disapeared." This meant she was dead. Once someone's name disapears from records, it means they are dead. A look of anger crossed Ciel's face but before he could speak Sebatian continued. "However there is somehting interesting the Undertaker had told me. Miss Sarah did not die. She is still alove according to him but she had changed her last name. Turnbull I beleive it is." Sebastina looked up to meet his master's face. Releif, shock and confusion crossed his face. Was she married? how old would she be? only 17. Why would she change her last name from such a prestigious family? "Have you found her?"

Sebastian nodded. "She lives in Scottland now. Are we to send for her? or are we to travel their ourselves?" he inquired. Ciel shook his head.

As he started walking out the door he said " no. we are to leave tomarrow. I would like to have one more day without visitors." As they enterd his study, he sat at the lagre desk and put his head in his hands. Sebastian waited for anything further. "Besides. I do not even remember her! What am i supposed to say? Does she remember me?" he confessed. Sebastian smiled. "Perhaps you should start by introducing yourself. If she remembers, she will know the name. Start from there young master." he says snidely. Ciel looked up and glared.

He looked to his butler when suddenly, Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows. "What is it Sebastian?" The butler then put on his usual smile.

"WHy it seems we have a guest today. Unnanounced of course." Ciel was confused. Who on earth would visit him at eight in the morning. Lizzy and his aunt where in france for the next few weeks. they had left two days ago. He got up from his chair and looked out the window to the large yard. He saw a carriage driven my two large black horses. THe driver was opening the door and he helped a girl out of the carriage. SHe only looked about 5'1 or 5'2. He frowned and headed for the grand atrium, Sebastian in tow.

When they reached the bottom of the staircase, a lound nock reosuned through the room. Sebastian left CIel's side to open the door. Ciel stayed where he was. In walked a girl, in her late teens, with brown hair that was pulled back and braided semi inrticatley into a bun and a few losse curls gently framed her face. SHe was a shade darker than most women he had seen but it was not anything extreem. It was almost undetected had there not been a pale woman next to her in a maid's uniform. the younger woman was wearing a simple traveling suit but had no hat. It was simple attire but flattered her very well.

"Who are you. And what bussiness do you have hear? You come unnanounced. I appoligize but I am unable to entertain today." Ciel says cooly. He has enough to do today. He did not have time for entertainging today. The woman smiled a smile that he recognized but could not remember. SHe looked familiar but it was likea forgotten dream. Just who was she? Finally she spoke. "Ciel, you have grown so much." the woman says in a gentle but firm voice. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. "That does not answer the question lady."

"Ah hah. forgive me. It simply shocked me to see my younger brother grown up after all these years. My name is Sarah Renee Turnbull. Formorly, Sarah Renee Phantomhive." she says sternly. "Does that answer your question, young earl?" she says, her voice growing firmer and cooler.

Ciel stood there. Shocked. His sister, is standing right infront of him. He was at a loss for words. He had come to stand only a few feet away from the trio so he could speak properly to them when they entered. His mouth was open from shock. His sister reached out and gently closed it. then patted his head gently in a loving matter. "CLose your mouth dear, you'll catch flies.". He stood there, staring when MAy rin entered carying a vase.

"Young master, who is...here." she paused. Her mouth hung open in shock as she realized who was here. "YOung master! Is that? Is it really?" MAy rin stuttered. Ciel was confused that she knew him but rembered her and tanaka worked for his family before his parents died. "Hello MAy Rin. It is good to see you again." His siter almsot dropped her vase when sebastian swiftly caught it and placed it on a nearby table. Sarah noticed his inhuman speen and narrowed her eyes a tad. Only ciel and Sebastian noticed. May rin turned and ran out of the room callign for tanaka.

"Blair, perhaps you and jethro should go and place the horses in the stable. I assume you no where it still is? and could you plases bring my trunk in as well?" The girl said.

"Wait one omomnet!" ciel cried but the two left anyway. "WHo do you think you are? YOu come int my home acting as if you are welcome and are already decided you are staying?" ciel said, groeing frustrated. "Ciel, i already told you, I am you sister. Do you not remember me?"

He shook his head. Sarah frowned. " very well. we will discuss that later. But as your elder sibling i am now in control of the manor and business. Technically. However, I wish for you to still be incharge so i relinquish the control over the business to you and you are still in controll of _your_ staff. Jethro and Blair are technically mine." she said in an authoritative tone. Ciel was growing mad. How dare she. Afte so many years assume she had a right to anything. Especialy since she changed her name. "And as for any contracts or deals you have made, i am now included in them and they are now btween me and the other party. However, i suggest we discuss that later. YOu have had to grow up so fast. And under such guidence of certainpeople i assume you know what contracts and deals were to be made, and those that were not." she stared at Sebastian. Did she know? impossible. SHe looked back at ciel and placed ahand on his head. With a soft smile she started to speak again "Ciel...I am sorry i have been gone for so long. I-" she was cut off as the full grown Tanaka burst trhough the doors. All turned to him, suprised to see him so energetic. "Lady Renee! you still live" he said witha shocked look that changed to releif. "Tanaka, you haven't aged. I am suprised you are still alive!" He walked over to Sarah and gave her a brief hug. Ciel could tell he cared for her. Was she liek a daughter to him?

"Miss Turnbull. YOu say you are my sister, yet you have changed your name? I suppose we will discuss that later. Welcome to the Phantomhive Estate. Or should i say Welcome Home?" he said in a taunting manner. "Ciel, thank you for such a ...cold welcome. Again i am your sister. You may call me Renee."

"Isn't your first name Sarah though?" he inquired. "Yes, but i prefer Renee. For personal reasons." "Which are?"ciel inquired.

"Reason i need not share with my younger brother!" she hsouted, patience growing thin. She had barely slept all night. SHe took a deep breathe and apologized for her out burst. Ciel nodded. "Perhaps i should allow you to get settled in. However, i do not beleive your room is still here. The origional house was burnt to the ground.

"I am aware. howver, it if was rebuilt exactly, I know hwere my room is. Would you like to see where in case you are in need of me?" Jethro and blair entered then, Jethrou carrying a trunk. "Is that all you have?" ciel inquired.

"Yes. I did not see the need to bring many clothes from scotland incase the styles were different. I was hopping to go shoping soon." Ciel nodded in understanding. REnee walked past him and ruffled his hair causing him to scowl childishly. As they made their way to the room, MAyrin and Tanka left to finsih whatever they were doing and to inform the others. Sebastian Waited a few moments in the atrium, reflecting on the events of the day. He needed to return to work. He looked at his watch to see the time was 10:oo. he needed to sort out lunch. He vaugly wondered what the lady would like.

he hoped she wasn't picky.

* * *

As the Pahntomhive children sat at the table, they ate in silence for a while. It was odd, seein geac other, one who never knew the othe existed while the other did not know what to say. Ciel had changed so much. she new that. He was not hte sam.e. He seems, so cold now. So distant. SHe could see his aura. Once an energetic yellow to a now cold harsh blue. She felt sad at this. Perhaps she could warm his heart soon. However, there was somethings she needed to discuss with him.

"Ciel. THere are a few things we must talk about. As i said earlier, my return to the mansion has automaticly put me in charge of things and i am able to take over your affairs. However we have already discussed teh business and the home. Now for important contracts and dealings. Are there any of importance that you need to speak of? between another company or a particular person?" Renee asked. Ciel new this was coming. It was customary. He was glad she was willing to relinquish most of her birth right. "No." he simply stated. She did not look convinced. She leand her elbows on the table and leaned towards him. Narrowing her eyes she asked " Are you sure? Dear brother, i do beleive you have forgotten about the...special contract between you and your dear demon butler. Do not leave him out."

Shock was trhown acrross Ciel's face. How had she known! "Oh please dear brother. I am a Pantomhive by blood. Do you honestly beleive his inhumane powers are invisible to those who look for them?" she scoffed and lean back in her chair. Her confidence matched Ciels.

"hm. it seems you have noticed. However there is nothing that you can do _dear_ sister. So i sugggest you leave it be." Ceil said as he lifted his cup to his mouth.

"Ah but you are wrong. YOu see, our father has ordered i take over any contracts i deem nessecary. Especialy between you and any individual. He seemed to stress that in the letter he wrote. I think he knew you would summon one." Ciel had spit out his tea in shock.

"MAster, where are your manners." Sebastian said as he cleaned up the mess. Even though he was concered for losing his soul he worked so hard for, he did not show it. However he did throw a glare at Renee. She saw it.

"Grow up mr. Michaelis. You know as well as i do this is all possible with our without the consent of the demon or former contract holder."

"former? you plan to take him from me?!" ciel shouted as he quickly stood from his chair. the chair fell backwards quickly but Sebastian caught it. "How dare you! you come in and act as if you own everything! As if you can take everyhting away! How foolish you are! if you think you will take away everything you are wrong. you have no more authority hear than a guest. I suggest you know your place." he said with a glare.

"**And i suggest you know yours brother**." SHe said so coldly and firmly. it was shocking, the power behind it. She stood and added "I AM the heir to the land, house bussiness and any staff. YOu are my younger brother and you WILL respect that. I will not have a younger brother defy me. Now, sit down, remember your manners and do NOT act as if you are above me." Her voice was so firm and cold, Ciel wondered if she could kill. The room tempurature dropped and the air grew thick and the room seemed to darken. He felt an overbearing preasance and pressure almost forcing him to sit. Even Sebastian noticed. When ciel. sat, everything returned to normal. "What are you?" Ciel asked, almost shaking, not from fear, but from exhaustion. "Silly Ciel. i am your sister. now as for-"

"No" ciel cut her off. "WHat are you. I demand to know." Renee sighed. she knew this was bound to happen.

"Ciel, when our parents sent me away, it was because i was being targetted. I have a rare mutaton in my DNA. I was susseptable to expirememntal drugs because of it. People wanted to expirement on me. Because of it, i have certain...gifts. One is seeing auras which is more like a glow around a person. WHat you had just witnessed was me expanding my soul. I can do that sometimes. It helps get a point across." she explained as she sat down. Completely exhausted from lack of food and sleep.

"Is that all?" ciel inquired. ahe answered with a small no. It seemed there was nothing he could get out of her. He did not want to push her. SHe looked dead.

"Ciel, back to the subject of Sebastian-"

"no. you cannot have him." Ciel stated firmly as he crossed his arms."Ciel, i do not want your butler. THere is a contract one can hold. It allows there to be two people in the same contract with one demon, however only one soul is eaten. The person who is not however, is never able to form another contract and a small portion of their soul is taken. It is usually painful memories. I wish to perform that contract with you and Sebastian, with my soul to be deleiered at eh end." Ciel sat back in his chair. SHocked. His soul would be saved? but at the cost of his sister. was he willing to do that?

"Please realize that it can be done at any time with or without your consent. I am willing to let you think on it. However, if an emergency arrises and i deem it nessecary, I will summon him and perform the Contract. " she said before takign a bite of food.

Ciel was shocked at the rate of everything's progression. What next. Was she going to take over his stupid lessons as well?! his eyes narrowed at the thought. that would be torture.

As if reading his mind Renee continued "Also, i will be assisting Sebastian in your lessons. But i will not be steppign in unless i feel it is nessecary." Ciel gaped and tried to find words buit couldn't.

"now that that is over, Ciel" she paused and looked at him. She smiled softly and continued "tell me about yourself, adventoures, stories about daily life here. Anything. I have missed you so much." Ciel paused. He notcied how happy she looked at seeing him again. But behind the smile there was pain. ANd concern and guilt.

he could see it in her eyes. He ignored it and began telling her things. Mainly about daily adventures and recent jobs from the queen.

They talkd on and on. Renee told him of everywhere she had been. He noticed there were parts she left out but didnt ask. He had his secrets as well.

They talked for hours. Sebatian stood by his master most of the time but left after a few hours to make dinner. Over a few hours time, Ciel had grown a conncetion with the strange sister of his. He felt close to someone. And it felt right. Perhap it woul dbe ice to have part of his family back. Perhaps he could even be looked after by her. He certainly wouldn't mind sharing responsibility with someone.

* * *

As Sebastian walked through the hallways, he passed Tanaka and stopped to speak with him. He grew into his regular height.

"Tanaka, she has grown as you hoped?" he inquired.

Tanaka shook his head. this was not the same whimsical girl he knew, but he could see a part of that girl trying to get out. "She has grown well but i fear something has happened to her. She is wounded in spirit and mind. Perhaps having her here will be good not just for Ciel, but perhaps her heart can heal as well."

Sebastian nodded. He understood what tanaka had said. Sebastian new this family. He had known little about Renee. He had even met her as a small child. ANd that small child was deffinatly different from the rest of the human race. For even she had found a small place in his heart. The place was small and almost non existent, but it was there. He was intrigued by her, and her experiences. Perhaps having her soul wouldn't be too bad, if he decided to take it. He could tell he was going to enjoy her mind as well. After all, its not every day a woman asks for a second contract with another demon.

Before Sebastian started dinner he figured he would speak with Jethro. He and Jethro had no each other centuries ago. He wondered how his aquaintence managed to engage such a strange contract with such a strange charecter such a Renee.

* * *

There. i hope this want too confusing. Jethro is a demon with a wierd contreact with Renee. I know the transistion was odd but it ets better. i just needed this chapet out of the way. now the plot begins.

And this story will focus mainly on Renee and ciel int he beging then will slowly transition into the romance between Renee and Sebastion.

thank you for reading. pleadse comment. and reveiw.

thank tiuy for ur time

~scarlet


	3. Chapter 3 temper temper

B;ack butler part two

"So ciel, where did you find your staff? I see you anly have a select few. And why people with such horrible talents for wich they have been employed?" Renee inquired as she leaned back in her chair. Ciel smirked.

"As a Phantomhive, and the dog of the Queen, I have many enimies. The maid is a sharpshooter, the cook is an explosives expert and the gardener I actually rescued." Renee was intrigued. "Dear brother, you speak as if he was rescued from a pound."

"of sorts." Ciel's sister raised her eyebrow urging him to continue. "He was being experimented on. HE was given drugs to give him super human trength. It get quite annoying at times but it comes in handy."

"And where did you say he was from?" Renee asked as she sipped her earl grey tea. "Caravel Co. why do you ask?" Ciel inquired. But before he could learn anwer, he found his sister had started choking on her tea, eyes wide in shock. He found his eyebrs raising, not quite understanding the reaction. "Are you alright?" he asked. She coughed and waved her hand up and down before responding "Just caught of guard. I did not expect to hear that name again." She carefully took another sip of tea before she set it down and continued "that was one of the companies that had hunted me and cought a hold of me." Her fingered traced the rim of her tea cup slowly.

"One of the companies?" ciel asked.

"hm yes, one of them." They sat in silence after that. Ciel's mind was racing and wondering about how many companies had gotten her, what had she gone through. It was very confusing. "Dear brother, your staff seems so well equipt in the martial area, but what about you?"

"I am learning fencing however I do not see the need for an emphasis on combat if my staff is so gifted." Renee answered with "ah but sometimes, plans and people fail. Even deamons."

"Why do you ask." Ciel said quickly and sternly. Renee giggled slightly. "Can I not care for the well being of my own brother?" "After you have been gone for years."

"That was harsh. However, I must agree. I did not enjoy leaving you. I had yearned to come home. Especially after the fire." A silence settled and ciel looked to his cup. "Ciel, I know this must be odd for you. It is strange for me to be here as well. But you must believe me, I did not leave of my own will, and had I been able to I would have returned as soon as I heard of the fire."

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU!" ciel shouted and stood. "WHY DID YOU NOT RETURN? WHEN MY PARENTS, OUR PARENTS DIED IN A FIRE THAT BURNED YOUR HOME TO THE GROUND. WHY DID YOU NOT RETURN TO YOUR YOUNGER BROTHER YOU CLAIM TO CARE SO DEEPLY FOR? YOU SAY THESE THINGS BUT YOUR ACTIONS TELL OTHER WISE. What do YOU WANT FROM ME? FROM THE FAMILY? YOU CHANGED YOUR NAME SO YOU OBVIOUSLY HAD NO CARE FOR HERITAGE YOU SLY, LIEING HYPOCRITE!" Renee looked down, understanding his pain. She had longed to return home when the fire had destroyed her brother's world. But she found herself trapped, and unable to come to him in his time of need. "would you believe me brother, if I told you I had been taken by the first company, only days before?" she said slowly, quietly, with tears forming in her eyes as she looked up to her seething younger brother. Ciel scowled and turned away and stormed out of the dining room, most likely to brood in his study. He felt guilty, blaming her for things she had no control over, and had not wanted. Her time as a captive may have even been worse than when his home burned to the ground.

Renee laid her head in her hands as her brother had stormed out. She would not cry, no, but she was exhausted. No sleep, little food, and that little parlor trick earlier had drained her. She was physically and emotionally tired. Not tired enough to not notice a certain black clothed butler practically breathing down her neck. "What is it that you are looking for from me, Mr. Michaelis?"

"Sebastian, milady. And Only a small conversation If you do not mind." He said with a small smile and bow. She nodded and waved a hand to a seat near her. "please sit."

"I prefer to stand madam." She nodded, head still in her hands. "Firstly, please excuse the behavior of your bother. Your arrival, unannounced, and the queens work has him exhausted and stressed. Secondly, about the contract-"

"I have already said I will not form the contract unless I deem it nessecary or there is an emergency. DO not owrry Sebastian. You will get your soul. And if I assume correctly, mine will most likely have more…..flavor if you will." Intrigued sebastion stated "hardly 18 and you claim to have gone through so much. What is it that had happened to you?" he said with a smirk. "Anyway that is not my concern. My concern is the pre existing contract with my friend jethro."

"DO not worry yourself. Jethro was signed to Blair origionally. However, seeing as they are married, he will not be taking her soul. Demons can find love. I only hold an urgeo conctact. Latin for urgent. I need his assistance and his contract holder has made me a temporary contract holder. He will not get my soul." Sebastian was surprised to see a human so well versed in the demon terms. "Sebastian? Can you be a dear and get me a strong drink?"

"Aren't you a bit young to drink?" Renee smiled as he left to get her something. He was teasing she knew. So she added "nicht in Deutschland" in German. Of course he understood and left to find her something strong.

He returned with a small glass and a small bottle of Russian Vodka. She raised her eyebrows at the choice. She had not meant that strong but one drink would not hurt. "Grab yourself a glass. I insist." He fetchewd himself a glass and poured a small amount in each. Her face showed she cared not for the taste so much. He studied her carefully. "you have grown quite well, and jethro informs me you have abilities that could be utilized in the safe keeping of your brother. Care to explain them for me?" she raised her eyebrows at the question. "Well…."


	4. Chapter 4 goodbyes to swords

**hello. It has been too long my loyal readers. I apologize for the short length but things have been happening. I had homecoming last night, an accounting test the day before, and the internet has been getting shut off every night. ANd my mother is now engaged again. woot! anywho. this one will be a shorty to tide you all over until i have more. **

love Scarlet

* * *

"I can do many things. Fence, archery….and I am not terrible at hand to hand combat. Specifically asian martial arts." Sebastian raised an eyebrow before asking " Isn't that specific form of defense unladylike?"

"As much as it is ungentlemanly to drink vodka with your master's sister. Even if she did request it." She added slyly before taking a tiny sip. The liquid burned her as it travelled down her throat. "Why do you inquire the skills I have?"

"Would you believe me if it was due to my honest and sincere care for my master?" Sebastian added with a slight smile. "As much as you would believe me to be naïve. Sebastian, do you think me naïve?" she added with a slight glare. Still smiling, he shook his head, stood and bowed slightly. "Of course not m'lady." She took another sip, emptying the glass. She stood and made her way out of the room. But before she left she turned and said "do not act as if you are surprised by the new state of your contract. And do not lead my brother to believe demons are void of emotions. It will twist his mind in a way that would be dangerous for you and …unthinkable for me. I know demons have emotions. They are merely weaker and easier to be ignored. I know you care for Ciel….in your own sick way." A grim smile graced his face as he nodded. Pity, he cannot go forward with that particular game. "Back to the previous topic, would you care to demonstrate your defense abilities tomarrow? For the ease of my mind and your brother's?" Renee nodded. "I bid you goodnight Sebastian." And she left, leaving Sebastian to his thoughts._ hm. her abilities of observation rival my own. Jethro what a creature you have brought me. I cannot wait to see what you have taught her._ he thought as he cleared everything away and left to attend to his master.

* * *

Faces everywhere,surrounding her, with red paint dripping from behind them, forming a puddle at her feet, growing and deepening. It reached her knees. would it reach farther? Renee would never know for someone was gently shaking her shoulder. "Miss it is time to get up." came the soft light voice of her maid. For the last time. For once she sat up without complaint. Blair slowly opened the curtains to reveal a rainy day. Renee loved rainy days. But today her mood matched the weather's for Blair would be returning home today. The woman had raised her practically. However she put on a cheery face as Blair handed her Earl Grey tea. "Anything i can get you maam?"

"No, thank you though. would you like to pick out my clothes for the day? something simple please." BLair smiled and went to get the clothes and ready her mistress. Renee just enjoyed it. One last time.

* * *

Alas the time had come to say goodbye. They stood in the atrium, Ciel and Sebastian apart from the trio. "I will see you soon Jethro. Please take care of Blair and teh house. I may visit soon." He smiled and nodded before giving her a breif hug and pat onthe head. BLair had burst into tears and nearly hugged the life out of Renee. Trying to be the nonsappy one, and the strong one, she let out a shakey laugh and hugged the woman back. "I will see you soon i promise. It is not as if I am dieing. Honestly." Inside a part of her was however. Seperation had never been easy for her. And it was going to take atleast a day to recover from this. "I know, I am just going to miss you! I basically raised you!" she said and sniffled. "And you have raised me well. You should get going. I do not want you travelling in the dark if it is going to rain all day." Renee said. Blair nodded and sniffed again and Jethro gently led her outside to the carriage. Renee watched tehm leave from a large window. Her hand raised to the necklace Blair had given her moments ago. The small gold chain and gold saint christopher pendant. As the carriage left the grounds she sighed and turned. "What is next, dear brother?"

"Sebastian has informed me of your fighting skills. Perhaps you would care to demonstrate your skill with the sword." Ciel said. Renee smiled slightly. "Do you still think of me as a liar dear brother?" THe young earl looked away and down. Shame came across his face. "No. and i apologizefortheaccusation." he said so quickly Renee almost didn;t catch it. She smiled gently and approached him and mussed his hair. He gave a glare of annoyance and Renee lauhged. "now then dear brother, perhaps you have a sword to lend me? would you have a Rapier?" she asked. Ciel nodded and led her to another room next to the atrium. He walked to the side and grabed a sword off of one of the racks that held them on display. He handed it to his sister and she took in the sword. It was beautiful. Silver blade, thin with a few small emeralds lining the center near the hilt. The hilt was a deep green and the gaurd had a few spirals that looked almost like elegent vines. It too had a few emeralds. She tested it in her hand and swung it about, getting used to the sword. "Now then, who is my opponent?"

* * *

She ended up sparing with Sebastian. They were to see who would reach three points first. Since Seabastian underestimated her, she easily disarmed im and received the first point The second round, she made the same mistake of underestimation and lost. The third round had been lasting a few minutes, both giving it their best. Sebastian could see Renee was starting to grow tired from her efforts (not helped by lack off food and poor sleep). Sebastian had backed her near a wall and disarmed her. "I believe I win this round." he said quite proud of himself. Renee, irked by his attitude and her genetics keeping her from accepting defeat, managed to dodge his blade, skirt around him and go for another, less eloquent blade near the fire place and was barely able to raise it for a block from the butler.

"You assumed wrong If you thought would could corner a Phantomhive and win." her eyes were hard and she was starting to forget it was only a spar, and Sebastian's advances egged her on. They fought for five more minutes and ciel was about to call it a draw until the large door was swung open by a disgruntled Mey-Rin and worried Finny. unfortunately sebastion had managded to force his opponent right behind the door, so when it swung open with finny's force, Renee flew backwards a few feet and managed to land on the sword, thereby slightly stabbing herself in the side.

"Miss! im so sorry are you alright!?" finny asked as they all ran to her side. She sat up with help from Sebastian. Holding her nose she said accusingly "you broke my nose you little twit! what did you do that for?" she closed her eyes and breathed deeply to calm herself, finding tat her side was injured and breathing was painful she asked "what are you two doing bursting in here? is something the matter?"

"My lady are you alright?" Sebastian incquired but she shooed him, wanting answers as to why her nose was broken. "Yes, what on earth has gotten into you two?" Ciel asked."Master, the horse from the carriage! its back! with part of the carriage!" mey rin said hurriedly. "What the devil are you on about?" Ciel asked, his patience thinning. "Miss Blair and Mister Jethro! their horse is back, spooked ta hell! and with part of the carriage still attatched!" "What do you mean? show me!" Renee said as she struggled to her feet, Sebastian tried to assit. She shot him a glare and used the sword for support as they were all ushered outside to bard trying to grb the reins of a terrified horse. Sebastian handed Renee his hankercheif to stop some of the bleeding, she had pushed her nose back into place on her own(not without a geat deal of pain).

"what on earth happened? did they wreck?" Sebastian asked, intrigued by such a rare ocurance. Renee was inspetin the remains of the cart. A dark, and intimidating look crossed her face. SHe straightedned her back and marched back to the house "THey didn't wreck, they were attacked."

confused as to who or what would attack the two, ciel asked "what do you mean attacked, and where are you going?"

halfway up the stairs, renee turned to her brother and lowered her hand, allowing the blood to flow over her grinning mouth. "Dear rother, how would you like to go hunting."

* * *

**I hope this was satisfactory for now. always any comments would be lovely!~**

**~lots of love to you all.**

**Scarlet**


	5. Chapter 5 im soooo sorry!

There will be a new chapter up soon

But first I want suggestions as to what attacked the cart. Also what do you guys think so far? Am not getting a lot of feed back and it makes me sad :[

Also the next few will be a bit on the grim side

In addition to that….do you guys want Reneexsebastian or the pair with a sibling bond?

I think the sibling bond would be odd because ciel is her baby bro.

Also birthdays for the characters are coming up! Woot!


	6. Chapter 6

Black butler part 5 (for real)

Hunting in the Shadows

"Are you sure you are up for such a long night,brother?" Renee asked. Ciel nodded his head.

"Of course I am. Someone had dared to attack the employees of the Phantomhive household. This will not go unpunished." He finished with a serious look. Renne smiled grimly and shook her head to herself, "Ciel, I hope you realize 'I will be the one in chrge on this expedition. And perhaps I should warn you. We are not hunting people."

"Care to tell us what we are hunting?"

"Shadows." And that was all she said. Ciel had gotten to the point when he could tell she did not want to speak anmore. So he took he opportunity to look at her odd attire (odd for a lady).

Renee had a loose white shirt, almost like a poet's shirt. Over that was a brown vest that laced up the front. She could move very comfortably in it and was not restricted by any annoying clothes. He could sometimes catch a glimpse of a dagger sheathed in one of her sleeves. She had her white shirt tucked into brown pants that were tucked into dark brown boots that went to her knee and laced in the front. A hunting knife was tucked into one boot and a revolver was in a holster on her thigh. A shotgun sat on behind her on her horse along with a bow and a quiver of arrows. Her brown hair was quickly tied into a braid that landed betwixt her shoulder blades. Her eyes narrowed and full lips pressed thin. She sat so stiffly in her saddle, Ciel had wonderedif she would ever relax.

Ciel looked to his left to find Sebastian studying her as well. She must be an oddity to him as well.

They were riding horses through the woods, Renee looking for something besides tracks to lead her to her foster parents.

Renee stoped her horse and Ciel followed suit. "Ciel I must request that you and your butler remain here. I am going to follow on foot. I shall return shortly." She says as she dismounts her horse.

"You had brought us this far just to leave us?" ciel inquires, completely irked. "No, I did not know what to expect but I must ask you to stay here!"

"And why should we?"

"You will just get in my way. I cannot handle these things and worry about your well being." Ceil was floored. No one bosses him around.

"And if I refuse to stay behind?!" he challenged only to widen his eye in shock.

"Then I will shoot this arrow inot yourshirt and pin you against a bloody tree." She says pointing an'arrow at him.

"Sebastion would stop tht arrow before it reached me." Ciel said taking a step back.

"On the contry, young master I must agree with your sister. These creatures may prove to be too much to handle for even me. These are creatures bred by Lucifer himself for destruction of anything it sees. I even concern for your safety M'lady."

"Shut up Sebastian and make sure he stays here." She says as she tuns and leaves.

Following the trail, Renee starts to wonder if maybe she should have brought Sebastian along as well, at the very least as bait. She hurried further into the forest, tense and expecting anything to jump out at her.

Suddenly she felt the ground shake. She stopped to see if she could figure out what was going on. An even more violent shake almost brought her to her knees. Suddenly the ground beneath her gave out and she fell. Looking to where she was falling, she saw a huge pit of fire and blackend humanoid things reaching up to try and grab her as she fell. Her eyes widened and she let out a scream of pain as she felt the the heat of the flames and the claws of the things.

"Renee."

"My lady?"

"Miss?"

She heard people calling her. She felt a hard cool surface on her back. She slowly opened her eyes to see a bright, ornate ceiling. She saw fuzzy figures. They all had different hair colors and looked so familiar. She blinked away the blurriness and saw her brother, Sebastian and the other servants leaned over her in concern. She slowly sat up confused, and saw that she was still in the same clothes as when she was fighting Sebastian. "What happened?" she asked groggily.

"Finny opened the door and knocked you out. You fell pretty hard." Ceil informed her.

"What about Blair? And Jethro? Weren't they attacked? We were going after them." She mumbled as she rubbed the back of her head and felt the bruise forming. She looked to the staff who looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"My lady you must have imagined it. There has been no attack that we know of." Sebastian assured her.

"Well then why had everyone come charging in like a herd of elephants?!" she asked, losing her patience.

"Bard had blown up the kitchen again and some things had caught on fire. Nothing to worry about." Ciel had informed her. She must have dreamed it up. Sebastian helped her up and He escorted her to her room. He had a small damp cloth and proceeded to wipe away small amounts of blood on her forhead.

"You must be more careful my lady." He said. Or more like purred. She glared at him. "Oh how I have missed your anatics." He revealed with a chuckle. He had helped out at the house when ciel was just a baby. She vaugly remembered him. He seemed to come and go as often as he pleased.

"If you miss them enough to dream their attack, perhaps a letter would put you at ease. I will deliver it myself." He said with a bow. "Call if you require something."

Renee sat there, contemplating. She missed Blair and Jethro so much. Perhaps a etter will help.

She got to the desk in her room and set to writing a letter.

Sorry for the delay and im sorry its not the best chapter.


	7. Chapter 7 footsteps

Sorry for the long delay. Also, to the one person who commented from the last chapter: THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU FOREVER! I had almost forgotten about this story. I also had a writters block. Thank you for getting my but in gear. I leave tomorrow to go somewhere fore 3 months so I don't know when I will be able to update. I hope this is good enough.

Enjoy…

I had sat there for hours trying to form an appropriate letter. SO far I had nothing. How do you tell someone you miss them without making them worry and without lying to them? Suddenly I had an idea. I would keep it vague and short.

_Blair and Jethro,_

_I pray your trip home was enjoyable and uneventful. Adjusting back to England is a bit challenging but nothing too challenging. I just hope with this weather I do not catch cold. I am sure the manor is more quiet without me disturbing the peace. _

_I miss you both. I hope you do not miss me too terribly. I almost miss Blair and her hovering like a mother (almost). I pray everyone is well back home and that the weather is enjoyable. Please take care of yourselves and do not work too hard. (Jethro, please do take it easy this winter.)_

_Stay safe and well. I look forward to your reply._

_Love forever and Always,_

_Renee._

When I felt the letter was satisfactory, I addressed it, sealed it and head down the hallway to look for Sebastian. He had said he would deliver it personally, I expect him to.

I had not noticed the time slipping away, nor the lateness of the day. I fiddled with the pendant around my neck as I ambled down the dark, eerie hallway. It was silent except for the sound of my own footsteps. The sun had almost completely set. I would need to find Sebastian soon.

I paused for a moment, listening. I heard the faintest of footsteps. Ahead there was no one, I turned and there was no one. It was odd. The footsteps were definitely coming from the corridor I was currently in. The footsteps grew louder and sounded as if they were coming closer.

I was at a disadvantage. There were no candles lit, the sun was set. It was almost pitch black. I could not see. There were small lights outside the windows. They gave me enough light to see infront of me.

The footsteps were so close. I felt a chill run down my spine as if someone had maliciously run their finger down my back. My heart raced and my pulse thudded in my ears. I turned back into the direction I wanted to go. There was still no one. I turned back and the foot steps were so close I should be able to see the person. They sounded as if they were only a few feet infront of me.

Then suddenly, they stoped.

I paused and listened but all I could hear was the storm picking up outside. I shrugged and turned, thinking it was nothing and was about to take a step when I heard it.

It was a low, malicious voice of a male. Slow and slick I could tell the person who belonged to the voice was smirking evily even though only one word was whispered in my ear at the same time the lightning flashed.

"_Run." _

And run I did. I took off in a sprint as fast as I could, pulling up my skirts, properness be damned.

I ran blindly down the halls, the only time I could see was when lightning flashed. As I neared the end of a hallway I noticed steps at where the hall ended. There was also a mirror. I tried to run faster so I could get anywhere lighter as soon as I could.

And I heard the footsteps chasing me, running after me. As I reached the hall end with the mirror, lightning flashed and I let out a shriek of pure horror. In the mirror was a man's face, decaying and white. A sick grin showed pointed teeth and he was missing his eyes. Black liquid spilled out of them and seeped out of his smile. His hair was black, dirty and matted.

As I screamed I turned to run down the stairs. I made it down the steps and saw the hallway split into two directions. There was even less light than upstairs. I heard the footsteps coming down the steps so I sprinted blindly to the right and ran as fast as I could. If I could remember correctly, the study would be at the end of the hall. I hoped Ciel had kept it there.

I saw light escaping from the door and hope filled me a small amount. But dread soon rid me of any hope. The footsteps were so close to me now and as I reached the handle to open the door I heard a ghostly yell and as I started to push the doors open, I felt time slow and I could imagine the thing reaching out to grab me.

I burst through the doors, turned and slammed them shut and locked them. Stepping backwards away from the door I nearly jumped out of my skin but had managed a shriek when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Jumping, I turned to see Sebastian with a curious look and at his desk, Ciel sat eyebrow raised.

I breathed a sigh of relief and sank to the floor and a heap of skirts. Sebastian immediately joined me incase I fainted.

"Are you alright my lady?" he asked. I nodded and breathed. I felt small tears of relief find their way to my eyes.

"what happened, you look as if you saw a ghost." Ciel asked boredly. I just nodded. Both eyebrows on both men shot up. Wait he said I looked terrified I stood and walked over to the window to use it as a mirror. My hair had fallen out of its bun and was now in loose curls and my face was so pale. I was a wreck.

"I asked you a question." Ciel pushed. I jumped slightly.

"I am sure it is nothing to be concerned about." I say.

"If a guest appears terrorized, it is my duty to see it doesn't happen again. The only way I am able to do so is if I know what caused the issue in the first place." Sebastian stated.

"I am curious as to what can make a sister of mine so nervous as well." Ciel said with a smirk. "The Phantomhives do not scare easily. Perhaps you are not who you say you are?"

I straighten up and turn to my little arrogant brother. "Why should I explain it to you? You wouldn't believe what I told you." I say with a cold look.

"Try me." He dares. I sigh and turn the rest of the way to face them.

"I saw an unfamiliar face –" I was interrupted by Sebastian.

"Impossible, there are no intruders on the grounds at this time." He states.

"I told you neither of you would believe me. But perhaps if you shut your mouths and listened to my story, perhaps then it would make a bit more sense." That got me glares. I glared back.

I told them my story. They both listened silently. I described the face to them. They were intrigued and confused. Both talked to each other about the situation.

"Sebastian, is this possible?" the butler in question nodded. "Possible but rare. A ghost in the area of a demon is even more rare especially if they are of malicious intent. I would have noticed it by now and consumed it. They are the only things we can eat while in a contract."

"This seems more than our average ghost." Cil concluded. They continued talking and I felt the shudder go down my spine again. I turned back to the window only to see the man again. This time I could see all of him, decaying body and torn stained clothes. The only difference was his face. It was contorted in such anger and fury it made him even more terrifying. I gasped and he reached out a hand and seemed to charge at me screeching.

"_I WILL HAVE YOU!" he yelled as he _charged the window. When he reached the window I took a step back and the glass exploded at me. I stumbled back and tripped over a torn piece of my skirt, sending me to the floor onto the glass, getting cut even more. Sebstian was at my side and ciel stood next to me.

"Was that him?" Sebastian asked as he helped me into a sitting position. I nodded. I felt drained and exhausted. Tears began to creep into my eyes. I hadn't cried in so long I was not going to cry now.

"What was that Sebastian?" ciel demanded. As he helped me to my feet he answered. "A very determined poltergeist it would seem. Perhaps you two should rest in the same room this evening."

"Why would you suggest that?" Ciel asked. "That way I can protect both of you easier should the occasion arrive."

"Are poltergeist really so strong?" Ciel asked. I answered before Sebastian.

"Of course they are. It ranges from each one though. Depending on the personality, the person they used to be, and what reason they have they can be even more dangerous than demons. At least demons have some standards. These things can cause so much destruction or death. I am surprised you had not dealt with one yet. They're common in England."

Ciel nodded. WE decided to make our way to Ciel's chambers. I started to walk but hesitated at the door. It was so dark. Normally the dark is where I thrive. But that _thing_ has m acting unlike myself. Steeling my nerves I take a tentative step forward. Then I notice the two men watching me. I glare at them and walk past them quickly. "ARE you coming?" I called over my shoulder.

They quickened their paces. I heard Sebastian next to me sniffing the air.

"What do you smell?" I inquire. He looks at me, eyebrows furrowed. "I smell blood. It smells as if it Is coming from you." I furrow my eyebrows. He grabs my wrist and pulls back my white sleeve. On my arm is a burn that is so severe, blood is almost gushing. I didn't even feel it until I saw it. Now that it is brought to my attention, I feel as if hot magma is being poured onto my arms. Him nd ciel examine it. And then I see the letter still in my hand. It is also burnt and a little torn. Sebastian takes it from me.

"I shall rewrite this for you and send it in the morning." He says as he releases my hand gently. "I shall look to your arm before you retire for the evening."

I nod, stunned and at a loss for words. Perhaps I should write to an old friend of mine. She is quite knowledgeable on this subject. Perhaps Ciel would not object to her visiting for a few days.

He will have to get over it. This is my house as well. she will be my guest. And once she finds out where I live, I doubt even Sebastian can deter her from being here.

Well I hope this isn't too short and I hope it's good enough for at least a little while. Please review for story ideas! I can't wait to hear from you! Also, her frined will b coming into the story. She will end up with (spoiler alert) Undertaker. Unless you guys want her with someone oelse. Let me know what you think! Love you guys!

Insanely yours, Scarlet.


End file.
